


Euis

by XChiharuKasumiX



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Depression, F/M, Inappropriate Behavior, Kidnapping, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XChiharuKasumiX/pseuds/XChiharuKasumiX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ship crashes, there are three survivors, what will happen to them when the Decepticons turn up, at the crash site, and take them, prisoners. The first chapter isn't that good but it gets better the further you need into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cybertronian Time (This is according to the IDW Comics): 
> 
> Astrosceond = .273 milliseconds  
> Breem = 8.3 minutes  
> Cycle = 1 hour 15 minutes  
> Decacycle = 3 Weeks  
> Joor = 1 Hour  
> Klik = 1.2 Minutes  
> Megacycle = 93 Hours  
> Orbital Cycle = 1 Earth Day  
> Orn = 13 days  
> Stellar Cycle = 7.5 months  
> Vorn = 83 years
> 
> Warning: This story contains sexual topics, violence, blood and gore, and in-depth explained topics. If you don’t like this sort of stuff then it is very simple you don’t read.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Transformers Universe and all Transformers based products are owned by Hasbro.

It was dark, so, so dark, thee cold air ran chills down her armor there was only one source of warmth. Him. That mech she despised so much, the mech that had taken everything from her.

 

‘Why me?’ She thought. It was something that had constantly though for what seemed like forever. Since that day. The day that her life had turned had gone to hell something that she had never thought would happen.

 

She was capture, but her soul had been left behind.

 

 

One Orn ago:

 

Fire and smoke that was all that they could see. The dark and the light, the smoke that made their vents splutter, the fire that made their armor melt.

They knew that they had little time to spare as the Space Ships engines blazed a very ending fire and the oil tanks leaked.

 

Three fortunate survivors lay on the floor covering from helm to peed in ash.

 

“This is bad, this is very bad.” A fiery coloured mech said.

 

“Well if someone hadn’t gone and flown the ship to close to this planets atmosphere then maybe we wouldn’t be in this situation, or would you say other wise, Firelock?” said a black femme with blue and yellow accents.

 

“Hey!” Firelock shrieked.

 

“She is right Firelock, but you could have put it a little less harshly, Nitro.” Said a white and baby blue coloured mech.

 

“Hmph.” Said Nitro. “Well I don’t know about you two but I am going figure out how we get out of this disaster,” She got up and brushed the dust off of her armor, then started to look around for an opening in the fiery wall which surrounded them.

 

The two mechs also picked themselves off the ground and started to look around aimlessly in search of a slight crack in the fire.

 

A breem later Firelock sounded off saying that he had found an area that the fire hadn’t got to yet. “Nitro, Spinster get over here I found a way out.”

 

Spinster and Nitro quickly ran to where Firelock was. They then made their way through the passage. The passage seemed to be never ending until the saw a white light, daylight, they ran as fast was they could towards the light. Finally they had made it out of the ship.

 

Once out of the small passage the trio turn to see the full extent of the crash and what they saw shocked them to the very core.

 

The Space Ship had obvious came to crash into a mountain, which then splint the ship in half, the front of the ship was lodge into the mountain side while the rear of the ship lay resting in the valley at the foot of the mountain.

 

 

Decepticon Base (A Cycle earlier):

 

“Lord Megatron, Soundwave reports that a Space ship has crash landed just north of here in what the humans call the Rocky Mountains.” Starscream reported.

 

“Do we know if there are any survivors and if they are Decepticons or not?” Megatron inquired.

“No, sir. Should we plan to go and investigate?”

 

“Yes, I want the Constructicons and Combaticons to accompany you, your trine, Soundwave and myself to the crash site. We will be leaving in a Breem.”

 

Starscream left the throne room and Megatron was left to his thoughts ‘Who could this mysterious Space ship be and how did it come to land here.’

 

 

Back at the Crash site:

 

“Well this is just great, no ship, no energon, and we are marooned on a planted that may or may not have life.” Firelock spout as Spinster and Nitro search the tattered remains of what was once their ship.

 

“Oh will you shut up already your give me a fragging processor ache with your constant babbling.” Nitro retorted.

 

Suddenly the trio heard what appeared to be jets flying over head and when they caught sight of the jets they were amazed with how different they looked to what they had seen before.

 

Next thing they knew there was 15 mechs, that landed right in front of them and what they now realized was seekers had transformed into their bi-pedal form and land next to a grey mech, which seemed to be the leader of the group.

 

On further inspection of the now 15 mechs, it was clear that they were Decepticons, with their purple insignias shining vibrantly as rays of sun hit it. The grey mech was the infamous Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, Ruler of Cybertron and destroyer of worlds.

 

There was silence between the two groups for a klik before Megatron asked who the trio were and what they where doing here.

 

They didn’t reply.

 

Megatron became agitated, due to the lack of response and ordered his men to aim their guns at them.

 

“M-My n-name is Spinster and this is my sister Nitro and our friend Firelock.” Spinster stuttered.

 

“And what faction are you in?” Megatron inquired.

 

“We are not in either faction, we are Neutrals. We do not mean any harm against you, your men and we most certainly don’t want to get involved in your war.”

Megatron eyed the femme. It had been a long time since he had seen one. Many of them had been killed at the beginning of the war and now many were either hiding on Cybertron or on the run around the Galaxy.

 

He looked at his men and he could see the lust in their optics as they gazed at the femme. She was a true beauty, with long thin legs and wide hips not to mention her chassis, now that was something. The vibrant blue and yellow accents on her black armor, just made her even more beautiful.

 

“Neutrals ehh and how did you come across a ship like this, not that it is much of a ship anymore.” Said Megatron.

 

“We salvaged most of it from a old Cargo ship. The rest of it we bought.” Replied Spinster.

 

Contemplating what to do next Megatron told his men to lower their weapons, which they did.

 

Nitro was starting to feel rather uncomfortable, she could see them looking at her with a glint in their eyes that made her armor crawl. They wanted her, she could tell and that was understandable since there aren’t that many femmes'. But still she didn’t like it one bit, they were Decepticons they killed people for fun and only left destruction in their wake.

 

As Nitro thought this, the two Gesalt teams where talking to each other through their Gesalt bonds. The main thing they were talking about was the femme and how they were going to have a piece of her.

 

Spinster and Firelock noticed that the men were giving Nitro lustful glares and they immediately took up a small defensive stance, just incase if the Deceticons get any ideas.

 

After a klik of contemplating what Megatron would do, he finally had a plan that would allow him and his men a piece of the femme and to get the two mechs off their backs.

 

“Cuff them and bring them to the Nemesis.” Megaatron ordered his men.

 

His men walked up to the trio, the Combticons went and grabbed Firelock as Onslaught put stasis cuffs around is hands. All the while the Constructicons were doing the same to Spinster, the mechs allowed the Decepticons to put on the stasis cuffs with out a hesitation or resistance because they knew that if they tried to attack then they would most surely be severely injured or worse offline, but with Nitro that was another story completely instead of Starscream and his Trine just putting stasis cuffs on her, they started to grope her, this made her very uncomfortable.

 

Then at one point Skywarp grabbed her chasis and that was when her control snapped and she slapped Skywarp right across the face. This caused the others to all look at the Trine and Nitro, wondering what was to happen next, it certainly would not end well, the femme would probably be hurt, but she must have had some serious programing if she dared to hit a Decepticon.

 

Starscream was infuriated, how dare she slap his Trinemate. He grabbed her by her neck and forced her to look at him straight in the optics. His optics burnt with anger but a slight tinge of lust was still noticeably visable, while hers were unemotional, ice cold, like she didn’t care that she was staring at the face of the second in command of the most feared bots in the universe.

 

“You little glitch!” Starscream shouted. “We’ll see how confident you are in doing that once we get back to our base.”

 

“Starscream stasis cuff the femme and then we are heading out.” Megatron commanded.

 

Starscream was hesitant at first, he would make the femme pay for hurting his Trinemate and he was sure the Skywarp would also like to put the femme in her place.

 

“NOW STARSCREAM!” Megatron was getting agitated.

 

Starscream put the stasis cuffs on Nitro then picked her up and slung her over his shoulder like she was nothing and they set off back to their base.

 

All the while the trio wondered what was to happen to them once they got to base.


	2. Chapter 2

As they landed at the entrance to the Decepticons’ base the three Neutrals were scared of what would happen to them, though they would never readily admit this to the Decepticons, let alone each other. Weakness could not be shown, especially in front of the Decepticons. They would laugh and use it against them, turn it into a weapon.

 

Ordered by Megatron, the Combaticon proceeded to led the stasis-cuffed prisoners through the dark and damp hallways of the base, the prisoners pondered on the cruel things that awaited them. Decepticons were not know for being kind to Neutrals, at least they weren’t Autobots.

 

The rumors of torture they had heard could send an ice cold chill right down a bot’s spinal strut and frighten even the toughest of mechs to the spark. Mechs having to watch as more tender areas of their anatomy were ripped clean off followed shortly by having their optics gouged out. It was a fate that no bot wanted to have and the unlucky few that did go through never lived to tell the tale.

 

In one of the more prominent tales of the torture given to an unfortunate mech, the mech had been electrocuted with 10,000 volts and then had half of his body submerged in a smelting pit. It was a story of excruciating pain and immense terror as his t-cog and other vital functions were destroyed, either short-circuited or melted inside of his very armor.

 

But these were just rumors, right? The unlucky bots that suffered in Decepticon hands never lived to tell the tale.

 

Rumor or truth, it was not something that no bot wanted to have the pleasure of experiencing, and the deeper the trio walked into the base the more their fears started to control them--fears of the unknown, fears of things that would happen behind closed doors, fears of the unadulterated pain of torture. Even if they weren’t Autobots they knew they were doomed. Decepticons never showed any type of emotion except for those of hatred and anger. Kindness and compassion meant nothing to them; it wasn’t in their programming to feel that way. Their smiles grew wide when torturing victims and screams were music to their audios. Pleas to stop only made them continue with more fervor.

 

It seemed like it was hours before the Neutrals came to the brig. While walking through the dimly light hall ways the small group had passed a few Decepticons. Most didn’t pay them any mind, but some gave leering looks aimed at one in particular of the trio. Nitro didn’t like it one bit…the glowing red optics staring at her. The same unsettling feeling from before coursed through her, adding to her fears of a gruesome and painful death. She didn’t care if she was locked up in the brig and left there to die. All she wanted was to get away from all those crimson optics that seemed to burn through her armor.

 

I seemed like hours before the party arrived at their destination, the brig in the depth of the base. Once in their cells the trio relaxed a little, mainly due to the fact that there had been no run-ins with the Decepticons that had gone south, during transit. The cells were horrendous- barely lit, damp and the dirt and rust and other unpleasant organic substances that graced their presence. The audible drip of water in the background didn’t make it any better.

 

As the trio sat, each in his or her own cells, their minds started to wander again, about what fate they would meet in this nightmare world. Firelock, being as self-absorbed as always, thought only about he would endure by the servos of the Decepticons, having complete disregard for his friends. Nitro was the one worrying the most, not only because of the torture that would be dealt inevitably, but also the fact that some of the Decepticons had taken an optic to her and that never ended well, especially when femmes were so few. Spinster…now he was different. He was not worried about the fate that might fall upon them; nor was he worried about being in the situation that they were in. His mind was trying to contemplate how long would it be--how long until this inevitable fate fell upon them. There was no avoiding it; that was for sure. So then how long would it be until they offlined for good? How long until their rusted wounds and spilt energon ended their lives? How long?

 

* * *

 

In the War Room:

 

“I say we torture them for any information they have!” shouted Starscream as he banged his fist against the large table that took up most of the space in the war room. Normally there would be more mechs present, such as the heads of the combiner teams and other relevant mechs as well at meetings. This time it was just Megatron and his two highest ranking officers.

 

“No, I highly doubt they have any information that is valuable for us.” Megatron sat at his usual place at the head of the table, calm despite Starscream’s screeching. “ The femme though would be of use aas entertainment to us. She is quite attractive despite her stubbornness.” said Megatron with a cruel chuckle.

 

“ A femme entertainer would boost moral of the troops.” voiced Soundwave, as he sat on Megatron’s right.

 

“Exactly my point, Soundwave”

 

“Yes, but what about the other two? What do we do with them?” asked Starscream.

 

“Suggestion: Mechs could be used as workers to repair Nemesis.” Soundwave answered.

 

“Ah yes. The damaged parts of the hull…those slagged Autobots! Assign those two to the Constructicons until the ship is fixed.” ordered Megatron.

 

“And when they have completed that task what do we do then?”

 

“We will discuss that at a later date, Starscream.” growled Megatron, annoyed by his Air Commander’s antagonizing. “Soundwave, inform the Constructicons of their temporary additions to their team. Starscream, you go and get the femme and bring her to the rec room.” Megatron commanded.

 

“And what will you do, oh fearless Leader?” questioned Starscream with his usual sarcastic voice.

 

“I will meet you in the rec room to tell our troops of this news. Soundwave, also inform all the mechs to report to the rec room within the next breem. Now go and attend to your tasks.”

 

With all said and done the three left to complete their tasks.

 

* * *

 

With Soundwave:

 

“So Boss? What’s gonna happen with the three neutrals we picked up.” Rumble asked as Soundwave entered the communications office and sat at his desk.

 

“Femme: Used as entertainer for mechs. Mechs: Help Constructicons to repair ship.” Soundwave voiced.

 

“Really? A femme entertainer?” Rumble smiled at the prospect.

 

“Is she pretty?” asked Frenzy, sitting on the desk and listening eagerly.

 

“Affirmative.”

 

“I would have expected that Megatron would have wanted to keep the femme for himself,” mused Rumble. “He must be feeling generous.”

 

Soundwave looked at his cassettes for a second before typing something on the console in front of him, wondering what their interest in the femme was and if it it was more of an actual interest than curiosity.

 

* * *

 

In the brig:

 

Sinister red optics roved to see which cell contain the femme, Starscream soon spotted her curled up in a ball in the corner of one, her bright plating stood out even in the gloom of her surroundings. “Get up! You’re coming with me!” demanded the Air Commander. He couldn’t help but look her up and down, admiring her sleek, curvaceous form.

 

Nothing

 

She didn’t flinch, or move, or even acknowledge the he was there.

 

“Didn’t you hear me, you little glitch? I said get up!”

 

Again the femme didn’t acknowledge him.

 

Starting to lose his patience, Starscream deactivated the energy bars, stormed into the cell, grabbed the femme roughly, and proceeded to drag her out as if she were mere cargo. He then wrenched her arms up behind her and slapped pair of stasis cuffs on her onto her wrists. “You will come with me,” he ordered sharply, pulling her to her feet. When she still resisted he shoved her against the wall and whispered threateningly in her audio receptor. “If you don’t start obeying I am going to have to get forceful.” He said, while pushing his frame hard against her to get the point across.

 

Riddled with fear, she didn’t want to stoop so low that she had to obey their beck and call, but if she didn’t it could end up getting either her or her friends killed. Firelock and Spinster had approached the bars of their cells when they’d seen her taken out, their optics clouded with worry for her, but were too worried for themselves to cry out against the seeker’s harsh treatment of her.

 

No, she didn’t want them to be killed and she definitely didn’t to be left alone with these monsters. She decided if obeying them would ensure the continued survival then she would obey. “I understand.” Nitro said humbly, her first words since being brought to the base.

 

Satisfied, Starscream released the pressure on her and pulled her out of the prison room by her arm.

 

She didn’t resist, which put a smirk on the Air Commander’s faceplates.

 

He pulled her down a corridor, into an elevator, and up toward some unknown destination. Before long she found it to be a storage room stacked with supplies. Starscream unlocked a heavily sealed cupboard, revealing a large supply of energon divided into small cubes, each containing just few swallows each, and began stacking the cubes onto a tray taken from another cupboard. As he worked, he informed the femme of her duties and warned her with all seriousness that if she were to backtalk or resist in doing any task there would be consequences.

 

Next he removed the stasis cuffs from the femme’s wrists. “Get used to seeing this room. You’ll be spending a lot of time here,” he said with a gloating tone in his voice. He then put the filled tray into her hands and went to listen at another door in the small room, the door they’d not entered from. After listening for a moment he turned back to study her, even grabbing out a small towel and wiping some of the brig’s damp and filth from her plating. His hands trailed over her hips and shoulders as he worked, staring and smiling that crooked smile of his. “I would have liked to keep you for myself, you know,” he said breathily from behind her. “It seems that Megatron and Soundwave had other thoughts” Suddenly strong hands gripped tightly around her waist, pulling her right up against his frame. The towel fell to the floor.

 

Nitro did her best to remain calm and keep the cubes steady on the tray.

 

“But it seems that I do as well,” he purred in her audio receptor.

 

* * *

 

In the rec room:

 

Summoned by Soundwave’s message, the Decepticons had gathered in the rec room and waited patiently for what Megatron had to announce. It was bes to be punctual when reporting to these mass summons. Being late could very well get them on the bad side of their fearless leader.

 

“Now I know some of you have either heard or seen that we have some new additions on our ship.” Megatron addressed them gruffly from the raised platform at one end of the hall.

 

The Combaticons, clustered to one side of the large room, glance at each other, smirking beneath their masks.

 

“Two mech and a femme, Cybertronian neutral, crash landed on this planet this morning.” continued Megatron.

 

Some began to whisper to each other after hearing the confirmation the there was indeed a femme aboard.

 

“ I have assigned the two mechs to assist the Constructicons with repairs to the Nemesis. And as for the femme…” He did not go further, save for a small chuckle he gave them, instead of delighting in the anticipation on the faceplates of those assembled before him, “Starscream! Starscream!” Megatron shouted.

 

The door to the supply room opened and Starscream, scowling something under his breath, brought Nitro in, parading her from the supply room all the way to the platform where Megatron stood. He held her for a moment by the shoulders, the tray of tiny energon cubes still in her servos. “Behave,” he hissed from behind her. “Megatron might have interrupted my fun for now, but there will be other opportunities,” he whispered wickedly before stepping away.

 

The assembled crowd leaned forward—some gaping, some hooting, some ogling. It had been so long since they’d seen a femme, their numbers dwindling to almost nothing over the course of the war.

 

“In welcome of the new members of our crew, we will be having a little party tonight.” Megatron ended his speech by saying: “I am generously opening the reserves. Drink as much high grade as you want. Our lovely new femme will be serving it.”

 

Deaf to the cheers and catcalls aroung her, Nitro stared down at the tray of energon cubes in her servos for a moment, and then looked out at the leering faces of her captors. So this was what her new life would be…a life that would be the end of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A nightmare.

Just a nightmare that is what this was.

She was just sleeping and once she awoke this would all be over the minute she woke up.

But it wasn’t a dream; it was all real she was here aboard the Nemesis, a prisoner of the Decepticons, now forced to serve them.

As Nitro moved between the tables, handing out cubes of high grade, she could see that the mechs were just itching to get their servos on her – to grope her, to claim her, to do worse. It could all be seen in their leers and lingering stares. 

Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts, as she handed a mech a cube of high grade. She had to focus on keeping her captors happy and staying out of trouble. As she had decided earlier, compliance would be the best course of action to preserve herself and her friends. Calmed somewhat she moved on to the next mech and handed him what was probably his umpteenth cube of high grade.

Suddenly she was grabbed by her wrist and jerked forward to face the mech she’d just served, her tray of cubes nearly scattering. The fears she’d just quelled suddenly rushed back at her. His optics took in her faceplate before glancing down her frame and then back up to her face. “Pretty thing, aren’t you?” he commented, his breath potent with the pungent smell of high grade.

Nitro tried to gently pull away but the larger tan and purple mech held her firmly. “She is pretty, isn’t she?” he asked the other mechs at his table, who all nodded in agreement.

“If only she were serving more than energon.” he said in an oily tone. The mechs at other tables nearby turned to watch the unfolding scene. So far no one had dared to touch the femme beyond a light nudge or a ‘accidental’ brush of her frame.

The mech stood and pulled her closer to where his chest nearly touched hers. “My name’s Blitzwing. What’s yours, sweetspark?”

Nitro turned away, but Blitzwing caught her chin with his empty hand and turned her back to face him. “Now don’t be shy, sweetspark. What’s your name?”

“It’s Nitro.” She admitted, turning her gaze to the floor and hoping to Primus that the big mech would see she wasn’t interested and just let her go.

“Nitro, eh? Sounds like a racer’s name. So you like to go fast, do you? I’m okay with that.” He leered and tugged her closer, his chestplate clanging against hers.

She cringed. This was it – the moment she’d been dreading.

But suddenly a voice boomed from the platform at the front of the room. “Femme! Get over here NOW!”

Blitzwing let go of Nitro and sat back in his chair so quickly that she almost dropped her tray again. Finding her balance she hurried off to the source of the summons, Megatron himself. And as much as she hated to face the Decepticon leader at least he’d put an immediate end to Blitzwing’s unwanted introduction.

Walk up onto the platform; she humbly placed a cube of high grade before the silver mech. His smile was not friendly in the slightest. She then stepped to the side where his chief lieutenants sat and offered as well. Starscream whole-heartedly took another cube, times like these were Megatron allowed them high grade were few and far between. Soundwave was a little more conservative and refused knowing that he had work to continue in the morning that would require complete attention.

The drinking went on till the early hours of the following morning, when at last Megatron stood up and called for an end to the party. Those mechs that had not passed out at their tables or fallen asleep on the floor, drunkenly walked out, heading for their quarters. As Megatron staggered out himself, he turned to Soundwave and ordered him to take the femme back to the brig.

“I’ll do it” voiced Starscream, jumping to wobbly feet.

Megatron snorted derisively at his second in command. “Since when do you volunteer for anything?” He turned to Soundwave again. “Lock her in her cell and set the code to open only to you alone.”

“As you wish,” droned the communications officer.

Thwarted, Starscream slumped back into his chair and grabbed his cube, drinking the remnant of the high grade.

Soundwave walked Nitro back to the brig, the tipsy pair of cassette twins dogging their peds. “You served well,” said the blue mech.

“Thanks,” she replied. She was tired, worn out from the horrible day. In less than a tenth of an orn since, she’d lost everything – her ship, her life, and her freedom. Now she was a prisoner of the Decepticons, terrified of what more she might lose. She looked at her frame , noticing how awful she looked; scratches and dents littered her frame. Circular scratches were prominent around one of her wrists’, which had been so roughly handled by Blitzwing.

Right now, all she wanted was for the nig stoic mech to lock her in her cell where she could recharge and forget for a few cycles the dreadful change of fate, if her worry-addled processor would allow it.

In the brig Soundwave locked her in her cell and set the security code as Megatron had ordered. Rumble and Frenzy wrapped their little hands around the bars and stared in. “How come she has to stay here?” the latter questioned.

“Yeah. She’s not dangerous. She could stay with us.” Rumble offered.

“Negative” was Soundwaves flat reply.

And the Frenzy giggled, partially transformed, and slipped right through the bars. “In that case I’m going to spend the night with the femme.” He gloated to his brother.

“Hey! Me too!” Rumble followed Frenzy’s lead and slid through the bars, high-fiving his twin once inside.

“Take that ya’ big mechs!”

“Yeah! We get the femme tonight!”

As Nitro backed away from the intruders, Soundwave growled a warning. “Rumble. Frenzy. Return” he ordered opening is chest compartment. With a disappointed moan the twins obeyed and Soundwave departed.

Alone at last.

Nitro lay on the floor of her cell, optics offline and ready to recharge, when Spinster whispered through the bars of their cells. “Hey Sis, are you okay? Did they do anything to you?”

“I’m okay.” Nitro sighed exhaustedly. “They didn't hurt me.”

“Good. I was so worried.” Her brother reached out, his fingers just able to touch her. “Get some recharge. You can tell me in the morning what happened.”

“Thank you.” Nitro gave him a small smile before falling deep into recharge.

 

Darkness. 

Nohing in sight.

There was no one around – she was all alone. Where was her brother? Where was her friend? Had they left her? Did they not care about her anymore?

No! No, this couldn’t be happening to her.

‘Spinster! Firelock!’ She shouted, but no sound came out. Her hand went to her face. She could feel her mouth moving but the sound had been silenced. Frightened tears pricked her optics as she frantically tried to make any noise, even after the countless attempts and countless resettings of her vocalizer and audios.

Desperately she reached out with her spark for her brother – that bond that could only be silence by a great distance and severed by death. To her horror she only found darkness where their connection had been.

Growing fear permeated her thoughts as she searched frantically through the darkness, only to find herself even more tangled and confused by it. It had resisted her attempts to subdue it with her voice and penetrate it with her spark. After fruitless hours of trying to overcome and then escape it she gave up. Sitting on the cold metallic floor was all she could do, the darkness seemingly creeping ever closer.

Then suddenly she felt it. Something touched her. 

But she couldn’t see anything, save for the darkness swirling around her. Her fear increased at an alarming rate, as what felt like servos grasp and grope her, moving up her body, starting with her peds and sliding all the way to her neck, the darkness drifting in with the touches.

She tried to scuttle back to avoid the brushing and clutching sensations, but the invisible servos only pushed her onto her back and held her against the floor: where the darkness overwhelmed her in a cold mist.

“N-no! Let me go!” she protested, but still no sound came out. And when Nitro tried to push the servos away, touches only became more frantic as if the owner of the hands was in a rush to accomplish something. The mech the previous night, not even that beastly Blitzwing, had been this forward.

And then to her horror and astonishment the servos pushed her legs apart. She tensed, not liking it one bit that her invisible molester was now rubbing at her port covering, an area that had gone untouched for so long. And worse yet she felt lips press against her own and start to kiss her! This could not ne happening!

The kisses were needy and desperate, like the servos that caressed her port covering. Whatever it was that was concealed by the darkness, wanted her in the worst way. She put her hands up in an attempt to push it away, but its weight only held her down.

“Please. Don’t do this,” she pleaded. In hope that though she may not be able to her herself, this thing atop of her could. “Please don’t.”

For a moment it paused, and then the servos that were between her legs moved up to hold her helm. The hold was neither rough nor restraining; to her surprise, it was more of an embrace.

The kissing resumed, this time more passionate rather than needy. Nitro relaxed slightly but found herself still struggling with her own pride, not wanting to admit that the attention felt nice. It has been so long since someone had kissed her like this

On of the servos cradled her helm, as the other slipped down to her chest, coming to rest right above her spark chamber. The fingers began to explore the fine seams there, nudging that slightly as if to encourage her chestplates to slide away.

Nitro tensed painfully. No. Not that. Anything but that! “Why?” she whimpered fearfully. “Why won’t you leave me alone!? Why do you want me!?”

Suddenly crimson optics broke through the darkness, staring right into hers, no more than hand’s breadth away.

She screamed and flailed against the thing in the darkness.

 

Nitro woke up with a start, her frame trembling and cooling fans whirring hard.

The brig was dark, but nothing like what she had just experienced. Looking to her left she saw her brother recharging in his cell, lying against the bars that separated them. She moved over to be closer to her brother, needing the comfort of his presence. Once she lied down the images of the nightmare returned. 

Onlining them she curled in on herself but knew she would not be getting anymore recharge for the night, atleast not until the fear of her experience dissipated.

 

Spinster was woken up by loud voices and clanging footsteps of the mechs that had walked in to the brig. Next thing he knew there were five brig big purple and dusty green coloureed mechs in front of his and Firelock’s cells, they seemed to all be part of a team.

“Get up! We don’t have all day!” snapped a gruff mech, who appeared to be the leader of the group. He then switched off the power to the cell bars in the block.

 

“Why did Megatron even assign these guys to us anyway?” complained one mechs. “They are most likely just gonna bring our work down with them.”

Following orders, both Spinster and Firlock got up and walked to the front of their cells. The Decepticons standing by the doors, immediately placed stasis cuffs on their prisoners’ servos.

“Hey guys, look at this!” one them excitedly beckoning to the other four. “It’s that femme from last night.” Suddenly, forgetting their conscripted labour they crowded in front of Nitro’s cell.

Nitro sat on the floor in the corner of the cell, curled up into a ball, where she had remained ever since she’d woken from her nightmare. She had curled up even tighter as the Decepticons had entered, tryin to make herself look as small a possible, not wanting to attract their attention.

“Hey sweetie!” called Bonecrusher. “Get up and give us a look at you!”

“Yeah, we hardly got to enjoy you last night,” hissed Mixmaster. “Those damn seekers were hogging all your time.”

I didn’t get to see you at all – I had guard duty,” complained Long Haul. “Lemme see that pretty frame of yours. Better yet, come over here so I can touch it.”

Scavenger pushed his way through the others and up to the bars. “I had guard duty too, so I missed out as well.” His servos gripped the bars eagerly. “I heard you were really sexy.”

“Scrapper, open the cell so we can get a good look at her. She’s hiding from us.” said Bonecrusher.

We’ve wasted enough time already! Lets go!” he barked. He stood back from the other to keep an optic on the prisoners.

“Oh come on, Scrapper! Can’t we have a little fun?” wheedled Boncrusher.

“Please?” begged Scavenger. “I want to see her.”

“Unless you want to be working non-stop until tomorrow then you had better move it!” Scrapper growled.

The group stomped frustratedly out of the room, Long Haul and Mixmaster pushing the two neutrals along into front of them.

Spinster glanced back at his sister before being led out of the brig. He was digusted by the way they had treated her and it made hick sick that this was what she most likely had to deal with yesterday – and would probably be what she has to deal with for the remainder of their time aboard this ship.

Nitro was left alone with only her thoughts to console her. Tears began to flow down her faceplate and drip onto the metal floor. Yesterday had been a tragedy, the evening a nightmare, and her recharge period had only brought more terror. And just now… the only thing that had stood between her and those beastly green and purple mechs, was their leader’s insistence on getting to work and the security code Soundwave had put on her cell. If they had tried to get in…

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice the footsteps that came down the long, dimly light hallway, until a shadow cascaded its self through the energy bars and along the cell wall; towards her.

The footsteps halted as the shadow fell over her. Nitro looked up and saw the one that had brought her to her cell the night before – Soundwave. His cold and foreboding presence sent a shiver down her spine.

Soundwave was less than pleased. This errand had disrupted his schedule.He had a lot of work but Megatron had ordered him to take the femme to the Medbay to be looked over and checked for viruses. Couldn’t someone else have done it?

He entered his security code, disarming the energy bars that separated them. “You are to come with me.” he ordered as he walked into the cell where she lay curled on the floor. “Rise.”

Fearful she looked up at his looming frame for a second before getting to her peds.

Soundwave grabbed her by the arm, pulled her along, and lead her out of the brig. Nitro, following blindly, had no idea where she was being taken, and though that was unsettling, the strong presence of the ominously quiet mech reassured her in a way. He was the only mech on this base so far that had treated her with any modicum of respect. While the other Decepticons leered and cat-called and looked ready to pounce, he seemed blind to the fact that she was a femme.

She felt like she could trust him.

Nitro suddenly caught herself. ‘No!’ What was her processor thinking? How could she ever come to think that a DECEPTICON could be trusted? ‘No, I can’t let them know. I can’t show my emotions to them. I can’t be the femme I once was.’ she told herself.

With that she continued to follow Soundwave’s brisk pace through the dark hallways to her unknown destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I would first like to thank my Beta reader Miratete for all the amazing work she has done, in helping me. Anyway I hope you guys liked the chapter and please comment, I would love to hear what you guys think of the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

At the crash site, the Autobots were investigating the wreckage. "Sir, it is most definitely a Cybertronian craft, however, we were unable to locate any survivor or even bodies of the crew, in what is left of it." Hot Spot informed his Leader.

 

Optimus turned a looked out at the remnants of the ship, the slight breeze kicking up ash. Once a beautiful lush forest had stood and the bottom of the mountain was now chared and smudged, toxic fumes laid heavy in the air.

 

"Thank you, Hot Spot." Said Optimus Prime. "Please continue the search, look for anything that may give us a clue of who was on the ship.”

 

Hot Spot nodded in acknowledgement.

 

After many fruitless hours of searching, some of the mechs were finally able to recover the partly destroyed flight recorder from the ship. Even if they are unsuccessful in discovering who the crew or passengers were, they may learn what was the cause of the crash.

 

As Blaster looked over the flight recorder, he said, "It appears that only the last few documentations remain in the black box. The rest of the data was destroyed in the crash."

 

"I see…do your best to get the data out of the box, Blaster," Prime said.

 

With the flight recorder found, most of the Autobots went back to base, while a few remained at the crash site, to see if they could find any other useful information in the wreckage.

 

"Ah Prime, where do ya think the crew is?" inquired Ironhide as he drove alongside his Leader.

 

"I don't know exactly, but Red Alert informed me that there was Decepticon movement around the crash site, not long after the crash occurred."

 

“The crew may have been Decepticon.”

 

“From the wreckage, there doesn’t appear to be anything that would indicate the ship were Cybertronian. Even so, the Cons’ made no effort to scour the wreckage, in order to protect information.

 

“That’s worse. Just think of what those Cybertronians are going through at the hands of the Decepticons.”

 

“If so, we can only hope that we are able to rescue them soon,” Prime replied, before driving off in front.

 

* * *

 

At the Decepticon Base:

 

After a rather long walk from the brig, Soundwave and Nitro finally arrived at their destination. Soundwave typed a few commands into the pad at the side of the door. The door slid open and the two walked into the Med Bay.

 

Upon entering the Med Bay, Nitro saw a mech that closely resembled those she had seen this morning, in the brig – the ones that had taken her brother and Firelock with them. The thought made her shiver slightly, at the perverted stares she had felt on her armour, in their presence. It was a memory she did not wish to relive again.

 

The mech turned around to face, the new arrivals. "Ah, Soundwave. I got the message from Lord Megatron." The mech said. He made a passing glance to Nitro, before returning his attention to Soundwave. "So he wants me to look over the femme."

 

"Affirmative." Stated Soundwave.

 

"Well, then let us get this over with," Hook said while gesturing towards a berth off to the side of the Med Bay.

 

Soundwave nudged the femme towards the berth, where she then lay down upon it. Soundwave moved off to the side of the room to allow Hook to work.

 

Hook came up to the side of the berth and grabbed a scanner that he set out earlier and he then proceeded to scan her. Once the scan was complete Hook walked back to his desk, connected the device to the computer and looked over the results.

 

"Hook, what is the femme's status?" questioned Soundwave.

 

"She doesn't seem to have any viruses or physical damage." Replied Hook. “I’ll check her sensor systems and spark next.”

 

Hook then came back over to the berth with some more equipment and started to attach a few wires to her. Then he paused in what he was doing.

 

Nitro looked up at him suspiciously, wondering why he had stopped.

 

"May I please look at your spark. Just to check on how healthy it is." Hook asked Nitro with an unexpected politeness. Hook may have been a Decepticon, but he was no brute.

 

Nitro was quiet for a second until final nodding her helm in reply. Hook stepped back from the table, as Nitro slowly removed her chassis plating and placed it on the table next to the berth. Stepping back in, Hook then connected several sensors to her chassis and started examining Nitro’s spark.

 

 After some time, Hook disconnected the wires from her chassis and returned to his desk, where he typed in a few things on to the computer. After a few minutes of studying the result, he addressed his newest patient.  "All seems to be fine, so you can leave now."

 

The second Nitro had placed her plating back on Soundwave grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the Med Bay, pulling her along to their next destination.

 

* * *

 

With Spinster and Firelock:

 

It was a strange feeling.

 

A very strange feeling.

 

There had never been anything like in on Cybertron. Cybertron didn't have great expanses of water; it was a metallic planet and being in this blue, almost transparent liquid was disorienting to the two Neutrals.

 

The pressure on their armour was uncomfortable, and they could feel trickles of water seeping into the seams of their armour. They knew that they would have rust spots forming on their armour, though not threatening to their health, it was still not the nicest thing to have.

 

But the fact that Spinster and Firelock were new to working in this terrain didn't mean they were given any special treatment by their ‘supervisors'. That was what one of the green and purple mechs had told them to refer the members of his team as.

 

"I wonder how Nitro's doing?" Spinster said.

 

"I wonder what she is doing." Firelock stated.

 

Spinster looked over at him curiously. "I just hope they aren’t keeping her locked up in that cell for the entire day” He didn't like it. He didn't like his sister being here, in this place.

He didn’t like the may those vile perverted mechs stared at her with lustful optics. The reputation of their faction was also unnerving and the fact that they were with a crew of Decepticon mechs, that Megatron, himself, had selected.

 

They were the worst of the worst. Mechs that took the utmost pleasure in the pain of their enemy’s. This fact made Spinster wish even more that his sister was not in their clutches.

 

Though he knew that she would never just leave without him or Firelock. The three of them had always stuck together. But there were times he wished that she wasn’t so stubborn.

 

Nitro had always been a femme that, once she set her mind on an objective was going to stick to it. It was most likely due to their past and the traumatic events they had experienced when they were sparklings.

 

Spinster then thought to the promise he had made to his parents long ago, long before they were friends with Firelock.

 

Many years ago Spinster and is Sister had lived in the partially destroyed city of Polyhex, their family lived in a small dwelling on the outskirts of the city. They lived a nice life, though they were not too wealthy, they got by with the Shanix that they had.

 

Until one day, a squadron of seekers tasked to destroy Polyhex and rid it of the Autobot base, which was stationed there, descended on the city. The city was left in shambles; many had lost their lives trying to flee from the chaos. Spinster and Nitro were all alone, they had lost their parent shortly after the attack commenced.

 

After countless hours of searching, Spinster and Nitro finally found their parents – on the brink of offlining. Before offlining Spinsters' parents gave him one final task.

 

Made him make one last promise to them.

 

They made him promise, that he would always for the rest of his life protect his sister, even if she didn’t want him to, he must protect her. Ensure that she would always stay that innocent carefree sparkling, she was when their parents were still around.

 

"Hey, you two! Stop daydreaming and get back to work." Ordered Scrapper., bringing Spinster out of his thought and back to the task at hand.

 

"Hey, you okay?” asked Firelock, genuinely worried about his friend.

 

"Sorry, mate. I guess I just got lost in my own thoughts," replied Spinster.

 

Firelock looked back at him, worried but decided not to ask further, and the two continued to work on repairing the outer wall of the base in silence.

 

* * *

 

Command Room:

 

Soundwave and Nitro were in the control room; he worked at his desk while she sat next to him on the floor. Sometimes he would glance down at her, always to find her just sitting there with her knees drawn up to her chassis, her arms wrapped around herself, and her helm bent forward.

 

She just sat there doing nothing. ‘She was a peculiar femme', he thought. She was so quiet, and so hard to read. He had never seen a femme quite like her.

 

He understood why Megatron had tasked him with keeping an eye out on her. Megatron obviously realised that his third in command was more trustworthy than the other Decepticons. But the Decepticon leader seemed to be asking him to take a little too much care of her, more than simply guarding and policing her.

 

Why would he do that?

 

Why wasn't Megatron taking the femme for himself? Why…?

 

Soundwave caught himself, realising he was over-thinking the issue. Megatron obviously had his reasons; it wasn’t his place to question it.

 

But later he found himself again staring at her as she sat there. What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he take his optics off her?

 

Soundwave turned away but his thoughts continued to reside on Nitro. Why was he starting to feel this way about a femme he had only spoken with once?

 

He spark seemed to always pound faster and harder when he was around her and occasionally his body would start to heat up. He had never felt these reactions before and had no idea how to handle them nor why she caused these reactions from him.

 

Putting those thoughts aside, Soundwave got back to work.

 

* * *

 

From across the room, Starscream glared at the communications officer. The big navy blue mech just sat there staring at the wonderful femme.

 

Why had Megatron given her to the drone? Soundwave didn’t deserve her. Soundwave didn’t even want her.

 

But he did. Yes, he deserved her. Yes, he wanted her. And yes, he would have her. He licked his lips as he stared at her physique.

 

She was magnificent.

 

His wings fluttered with the thoughts of the delicious things they would do together.

 

Yes, he would have her.

 

But, he had to come up with a plan to get her, before anyone else take her first. And once he had a piece of her, she would want no one else, and no one would have her but him.

 

No one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the chapter. Please give me some feedback on how you feel the chapter is and if you like how the story is progressing so far, it means a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story and please, review and recommend any ideas that you feel could be added on or improve the story I am always open to suggestions and I also want to make the story interesting for you, the readers.


End file.
